I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drive axle joint seals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for extending the operation of a drive axle joint seal.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Vehicle drive axles are completely flexible assemblies consisting of an inner joint and an outer joint connected by an axle shaft. The inner joint is completely flexible and has the capability of in and out movement. The outer joint is also flexible, but cannot move in and out.
Inner and outer drive axle joints are generally covered by a bellows-like seal for protecting the axle joint from atmospheric conditions and aiding in keeping the joint lubricated during movement of the joint relative to the drive axle shaft. The bellows-like seal, generally referred to as a "boot," surrounds the joint and is sealed at either end by sealing means, such as ring clamps about the axle shaft at one end and the joint on the other end. The bellows allow free movement of the joint in and out, as well as rotationally, and flexing angularly.
The seal is normally formed of a silicone, neoprene rubber or thermoplastic material. Although such material is flexible and contains sealing characteristics, the seal is more apt to wear out from exposure to heat and other atmospheric conditions. A disadvantage of the seal is that replacement of a broken seal due to excessive heat breaking down the seal material requires disassembly of the drive axle and joint assembly. This can be time-consuming and very costly.